The Rescuing of Naboo
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: Naboo dissapaears and it Takes Fizz and Lauren to rescue them... Rated M for swearing NabooxLauren VincexFizz


**Ok so here's the thing, last night me and my friend were talking on MSN last night and we made up a funny story!  
Hope you like it! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naboo has DISSAPEARED!!!!

WHAT!!!!

what the hell happened!

HE WAS LYING DOWN ASLEEP AND THEN I WENT TO GET SUM TEA AND THEN HE WAS GONE!!!!!!!!!!

hmmmm........

we need to decipher some tea leaves

NANATOO!!!!!

where is he..... *gazes into teacup*

what????

WHERE!!

mmm

err *looks at Tarot cards*

I CAN'T SEE

the tea leaves say something about a long journey and then something to do with a rubber duck...

hmmmm

the tarot cards say nothing

oh no wait... thats just a regular duck!

oh wait I'm having a vision

He's in a alien forest

far away

with Nanatoo

ooooo... xooberon? he must be going to the fountain of youth! that broken hand must have put a few years on him!

she's taken him hostage

MY NABOO!

yeah, it's Xooberon!

The vision fading, I can't see

...

*faints*

RIGHT!!!! CALL THE PSYCHADELIC WEASEL!!!! WE NEED SAFE PASSAGE THROUGHT THE STRAIGHTS OF KJATANGE!

...

oh goodness.. WAKE UP!!!

...

*shakes*

Lauren!!!

come on!!!

uhhhhh

wake up! we have to save naboo!

*sits bolt uprite* I'M COMING NABOO!!

lets go!!! *conjours up psychadelic weasel

weasel: I am the psychadelic weasel, here is a key to a special passage way

thanks psychadelic weasel!!!!

SWEET I'M A-COMMING NABOO

Right!!! opens trans dimensional weasel

erm....

DOOR!!!

shit. typing is not good tonight!

oh screw this! *Shoulder carges door and falls over* Ow big mistake

jeezzzz!!!!! be carefull! Naboo wants you in one piece!!!

Sorry, I'm worried about him

now. lets go. this way. the left corridor

ooo!

its purple!

oooo

and swirly

ooooo.... *gets hyptonised and stops still*

.....

Fizzy???

*put dark glasses on and gives Fizz sum*

FIZZ WAKE UP

oooo!!!!! what?

oh!

U wer hypnotised

these dark glasses shud help

right! got it. lets go!!!

erm.. map?

what map?

do we take a left at the bush of destiny or a right?

errr

lets flip a mime coin

kay kay

*flips* heads or tails

ermmm....... tails

its heads so i sez left

ah kk left it is1!!!!

*turns left and see hitcher*

ARGH NO TURN RIGHT TURN RIGHT

HITCHER!!!

*flutters eyelashes then runs*

*grabs hand* FIZZ NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FLIRTING

*pulss away*

jeez!!! what is he doing in the 12th dimension!

I thought I was safe!

he's a personalised distraction

hmmmmm....... OH!!!

I just remembered!!!

????

I have vince in my backpack!

YES!

*gets out vince and stands him all glittery and shiney in the corridor*

*gets dazzled and faints*

wow these dark glasses are great

FIZZ DID U TAKE THEM OFF???

*puts sum on Vince and Fizz*

FIZZ WAKE UP!!!! COME ON NABOO CUD B HURT

OH YEAH!!!!!!

*runs*

*runs with u*

no wer?

*now

*vince runs too but gets distracted by a mirror*

VINCE

*fizz punches vince* "RUN YOU SHINY GIT!"

U 2 can kiss and make up later rite now we need to get my man! *Tries to punch thru wall and hurts fist*

OWWWW this dimension is tough

it is!!!!!! ..... *gives Vince a peck on the cheeck* "oh why did I bring youu! Im waaay too distracted! COME ON, RUN!"

*holds fist in other hand and runs* Come on love birds

oh goodness!!! what a time for msn to update! Ive lost where we were!

basically u and Vince have made up and my fist hurts from trying to punch thru the dimension

ah! kk. Oh LOOK!!!!! mr susan!

ooooo

" can we use a mirrir to get to the land of kjedage please?"

mirror*

mr susan: yes but choose wisely

welll... to be honest mr susan... you only have one mirror. and it appears to have a label over the top of it saying "the land of kjedage"....

DIIIIME BAR?

hehe!

sweet we'll take that one, come on lovebirds

*giggles*

*does cool martial arts roll thru mirror*

*fizz follows Lauren through with a springbock leap and vince comes afterwards with a move he entitles "mirror twist jamboree"*

sweet now wer? Vince any suggestions?

vince: "lets ask the plan pony"

good idea

Plan pony: pretty pretty swirly way leads to places we can play. Through the jungle night and day untill you find the wobbly way!"

... erm... that was crap plan pony!

*tries to punch way thru dimension again*

OWWWWWW

we are gonna have to think of something ourselves.

*cries* stupid dimension

I'm never gonna find Naboo

*fizz summons the spirit of Jazz to blast his funky way through dimentions with his trans dimensional jazz fusion shit*

*sniff* good idea

Spirit of Jazz: whats is you doin here uglies? no way im gonna help anyone as stupid as yous!

Vince: "come on spirit of jazz" we'll give you howard to play with"

*grabs spirit of Jazz* Look Pal ur gonna help me get him back wether u like it or not

And if u don't i will snap u in half like a twiglett KAPEESCH????

Spirit of Jazz: "argh now whats you doin that for boy?" ... "what?? you cant scare me with that long shiiiiny knife..." ... "okay okay! Ill help ya but only of I get to play with smaaalll eyes howard afterwards"

Deal

Vince: *pause*.... okey then *grins*

NOW TELL US WHAT TO DO

also do u have any bandages? My fist hurts

Spirit of Jazz: "well you cuts through there with that long knife you got stuck up your sleevs. just say "ommakkaa aa aa" as you does it!

thanks *cuts thru wall* OMMAKKAA AA AA!!!!

*tear*

"Lauren!!!! YOU DID IT!!!!"

were in kjedege!

Ugh I feel all dizzy stupid dimension travel

a bottle of tequela will fix that I reckon

Vince: "yeah try this pink tequela I picked up in camden! aparrently it turns you into a popstar!"

Vince I'm a goth the last thing i want to be is a popstar!

Vince: What? oh, just when I thought we could be friends!"

Fizz: "yeah Vince, I love ya and Electro boy is fine, but I have no desire to be a popstar either. Im a death metal chick at heart. Green tequela will do us"

thanks fot

*for the back nup fizzy

*up

WITHOU NABOO I CAN'T THINK

Spirit of Jazz: "stop all that drinksing! yous supposed to be fining some body!"

finding*

(omg. watching boosh now and getting proper fangirly over noel LMAO)

YAYY

kk Jazz we'e]r

NABOO I NEED U

Fizz: over there... look! NANATOO!!!!

*runs* "COME ON VINCE!"

NANATOO COME BACK HERE WITH MY MAN

"nanatoo you devilish bitch give us back Naboo!"

*screams at her* NANA NANA GO AWAY COME AGAIN ANOTHER DAY

Oops!

Nanatoo: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" *fucking blows up*

WHY DID I DO THAT SHE CUD HAVE LED US TO NABOO! *cries*

I'VE LOST MY SHAMAN!!!! *cries*

hmmmmm........ we should have folowed her surruptitiously! TEA LEAVES!!!!!

*tea leaves* "take a left"

*cries* I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FIZZ!!!!!

follow the tea directions! oh look! a trail of tea and frogs!

follow the trail!!!

*runs*

*follows trail*

*vince runs*

*two minutes later*...... THE COPSE OF CANOO

fizz: OH LOOK! a sign!

Canoo??? OMG WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???

wierd. I wonder if she stashed him in the copse of canoo.....

wait.

can you smell frog smoke?

*sniffs* I'm too upset to smell anything! I CAN'T FIND MY SHAMAN

"vince, we'll have to find him ourselves! lauren, sit here and wait!"

k Fizz

*sniffs* wer is my Naboolio?

*fizz and vince run into the copse*

Fizz: its very creepy here Vince

Vince: hmmm?

Fizz: what the hell are you doing?????

Vince: sorry, you'll have to help me here

Fizz: *sees a Mirror fixed to an ancient boulder covered in wallpaper* jeez you Budgie! *drags Vince away from the mirror*

...suddenly a clearing appears...

meanwhile....

*yells to Fizz and Vince* This is really creepy! Please hurry up!!!

Where are you?

*Fizz and vince hear lauren yell which wakes them up to the fact that theyhad got distracted again*

Vince: Look at that! *grins*

Fizz:

Vince: Naboo what are you doing you peanut!

*Naboo looks up from his masterpiece that he is creating on canvas of Nanatoo*

Naboo: GUYS YOU CAME!!!! shes got me working her PR department and keeps me in a box! get me out of here before she comes back!

Vince: Oh shes not coming back we killed her! *grins*

Fizz: yeah, why didnt you remember the counter summoning! Lauren did!!! do you know the shit we had to go through to get here????? Youve had too many fillings mate!

Naboo: dunno... my hand hurt. I had alot on!

FIZZ? VINCE? WER R U?

Fizz: come on Naboo lets go get lauren. we left her just outside the copse of canoo

ARGH SOMETHING MOVED

she must be doing her nut by now!

*shouts* LAUREN!!!! WE FOUND HIM!!!

FIZZY? VINCE? THER'S SOMETHING ELSE!

U FOUND HIM? NABOO I'M HERE!

*Naboo, Fizz and Vince run out of the copse*

Fizz: LAUREN!!!! WEVE GOT HIM!!!!!

Vince: yeah weve got to go now though right? we ran into charlie and he's pissed off! someone sprayed detergent at him and he's gona all gloopy! come on!!!

Naboo! *kisses on cheek!* Your all rite!!

*Lauren and Naboo run holding hands and Fizz and Vince follow*

Now where Fizz?

BACK TO THE PORTAL! FIND THE SPIRIT OF JAZZ!

I FORGOT WHERE THE PORTAL IS!!!!! *cries* I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!

the trail!!!! follow the trail! VINCE DONT LOOK IN THE MIRROR!!! COME ON! *punch*

*they all find their way back to the portal*

Wait what about the Hitcher???

he was in the dimension!!!!

*blush*

Fizz!

Now is NOT the time to fantazie

OKAY!!! we'll work that out when we get to it. for now just find the spirit of jazz and mr susan! *glances at vince and rememberes she'll have something to distract her when she gets to the hitcher*

Naboo: How did you get here anyway! did you use the amulet?

Fizz..... Theres an amulet?

nah we found a weasel

and the spirt of Jazz and i think we pissed him off a bit

what if he doesn't let us back????

Naboo: the psychadelic weasel? oh no! he doesnt like me! I still owe him money!

Naboo! ugh you and ur drug debts! I'm not bailing u out this time!!

How much do u owe him?

Naboo: *small voice* ...2.7 million euros

WHAT??? *faints*

Naboo: its alright Lauren, I have a plan! he loves fine art! Ill just give him this masterpiece i was doing for Nanatoo!

wha-? *wakes up* how do u know he loves fine art? Fizz pass me the green tiquela

Naboo: I was an art dealer in the renaissance

ah cool

*Fizz is unresopnsive in Vince's arms*

LOL

Fizz...

wake up Buddhist girl needs Booze

*Fizz chucks the green tequela and starts on the tirquoise*

Vince: shouldnt we be getting back now?

probably

Vince: only Ive got a photoshoot tomorrow and Ive gotta start picking an outfit

Fizz: *glares*

Naboo: OH WAIT!!!! IVE GOT MY MINI FOLDAWAY CAMPING CARPET! HOP ON!

YAYY! *kisses Naboo* This is why i love you!

Naboo: FIZZ! VINCE! today please!

FIZZ! WAKE! UP!

ooo wait Naboo get Vince on we get Fizz!

*fizz and Vince pull apart and saunter over to the carpet grinning and rolling their eyes*

o be quiet just coz me and Naboo can keep our minds set until.... *stares at Naboo dreamily*

Fizz: *throws bucket of eels*

Hitcher: OI!!!! THOSE ARE MINE BOY! *stabs Fizz*

FIZZ!

Fizz: ... faen!

*runs to Fizz* OH NOES FIZZ WHAT DO WE DO????

Fizz: Ask naboo! hes the shaman! Im just an airhead! oh, you should probably vanish the Hitcher aswell before he stabs someone else...... *winces*

Fizz: Vince! dont go near that sharp shiny thing!

NOOOOO! LAUREN ISN'T GONNA ABANDON FIZZ!

Naboo what do we do???? *cries again*

Naboo: get her on the carpet! well get her to xooberon! the fountain of youth is also a health spa! it will make her better!

*sniff* ok Naboo

*lifts Fizzy onto Carpet and gives to Vince* Look after her Vincey she's ur girl!

Fizz: *smiles dreamily and erm... dies*

FIZZ! NABOO BLOODY STEP ON IT!

Vince:

*cries* I lost my Shaman and my friend in the same day

Vince: *straightens Fizz's hair* there thats better, how long till we get to the fountain of youth Naboolio?

Naboo: about 16 minutes. oh great! traffic jam!

OH FUCK THIS!

Naboo: we'll have to drive on the hard shoulder

*stands up* GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY RLY PISSED OF BUDDHIST GOTH GIRL COMMING THRU! *grabs Fizz and jumps on the cars*

This way's quicker!!!  
Hitcher: cor! look at that goth girl run! I shoulda chopped of her legs and used em as me own!

Vince: GO LAUREN!

Naboo: *glares at the hitcher*

Hitcher: *slinkes off muttering something about going to a rave*:

Naboo stop glaring at me and come on! U too Vince!!!

*naboo and vince run faster than Lauren clearing the way*

*they arrive at the fountain of youth*

Hey!!! Wait up!

*fountain of youth waits for lauren to arrive* LOL

*pants* I...only...run...in...emergencys.... ahh *collapses frm exahustion*

Naboo: never mind that, get in the shower!

Vince: No way is Lauren propping her up in there, Im gettin in with fizz! I could use loosing a few years! Ive got that photoshoot tomorrow! *grabs Fizz and hops in the shower*

Naboo: *passes the amulet*

*after a quick shower, Fizz wakes up and they all wish she hadn't when she throws her arms around Vince enthusiastically crying "my hero!*

Lauren: OI!!! Im the one that RAN WITH YOU IN MY ARMS!

Hello Fizz over here! grrr! why i outa!!!

Fizz: LAUREN!!!!!! *runs up and hugs lauren to within an inch of her life* Well thats the last time I flirt with the hitcher!

ugh...Fizz..great to have u back....but i can't breathe

Fizz: *springs back all youthful like* OOPS!!!!

*gasps* still haven't recovered frm hopping on various carpets

Fizz: can we go home now??? I want a duvet evening!!!

Lauren: Fine...by...me....

Fizz: *beams*

I need a night with my Shaman

Narrator .... and so, Naboo was saved. He and Lauren lived happily ever after and opened up a gothic shamanic art gallery. Fizz and Vince also lived happily ever after in a flat above the art gallery decorated in Diamonds and boots and Howard married a woman called audrey potts.

...Fizz was fine after dying and being bought back to life... she still flirts with the hitcher but rememberes to wear a kevlar vest.

Lauren: *pops up* None of that happened! Howard got raped by the hitcher, I had a panic attack on the way back and Fizz and Vince kept Making out! NABOO WAS TRYING TO DRIVE! i need coffee and Naboo. NABOO WER R U???

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TAA DAA! HOPE U LIKED IT!**

* * *


End file.
